


A place you call home.

by heismysoulmate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, VictUuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: Zbliżają się święta Bożego Narodzenia...





	A place you call home.

Yuuri leżał w łóżku i, mimo zmęczenia, nie mógł zasnąć. Już jutro wypadał pierwszy dzień świąt, a tymczasem jego ukochany znajdował się gdzieś po drugiej stronie globu.

Victor musiał zostać w Rosji, aby załatwić jakieś papierkowe sprawy związane z ich zbliżającym się ślubem. Dodatkowo, jego rodzice zaproponowali żeby syn spędził z nimi trochę czasu, skoro i tak już będzie w mieście, więc nie wypadało im odmówić.

Natomiast Yuuri, który niemal cały ostatni rok spędził w Saint Petersburgu, tak aby jego trener też mógł przygotowywać się do zawodów, pod czujnym okiem Yakova, obiecał Hiroko, że wróci na święta do domu. Dlatego zgodzili się, że spędzą ten czas osobno i każdy zajmie się swoimi sprawami.

Japończyk nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio byli rozdzieleni na tak długo. Odkąd Victor pojawił się w jego życiu spędzali razem każdą wolną chwilę. Nawet zanim zdali sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć.

Łóżko bez Victora było zimne i puste. Chłopak przewracał się z boku na bok, obracając na palcu obrączkę i rozmyślając co teraz może robić Nikiforov i zastanawiając się czy też tak bardzo za nim tęskni.

Dopiero kiedy godziny nocne powoli zaczęły zmieniać się w poranne wreszcie udało mu się usnąć.

 

Kiedy rano otworzył oczy, był przekonany, że jeszcze śpi.

Gdy przetarł zaspane oczy i nasunął na nos okulary ujrzał przed sobą najpiękniejszy widok, jaki tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć.

Rosjanin, w mikołajowej czapce, który przyglądał mu się w ciszy, pełnym czułości wzrokiem, teraz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wesołych świąt, Yuuri!

\- Victor?

Katsuki wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego ramienia. Mężczyzna był realny. Nie był to wytwór jego stęsknionego umysłu. A jako, że Japończyk czuł się całkowicie wybudzony pozostawało tylko jedno wyjaśnienie.

Prawdziwy i żywy Victor Nikiforov znajdował się właśnie w jego sypialni.

Gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił, chłopak rzucił mu się na szyję. Zaskoczony i nieprzygotowany na taki ruch z jego strony Rosjanin przewrócił się na plecy, ale nie zważając na to, szybko objął narzeczonego w pasie.

\- Vitya, co ty tu robisz? - spytał zaskoczony Katsuki, wtulając twarz w ramię ukochanego.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, prosiaczku.

\- Ale twoi rodzice i pa...

\- Udało mi się wszystko załatwić szybciej. - Przerwał mu białowłosy. - Nazwisko Nikiforov działa cuda, o czym niedługo będziesz miał szansę sam się przekonać. A z rodzicami spędziłem dwa dni i to i tak za dużo moim zdaniem. Zresztą, oboje wciąż są strasznie zajęci, więc wolę spędzić ten czas z tobą.

Tak naprawdę Victor był tak rozżalony i marudny z powodu rozstania z ukochanym, że państwo Nikiforov sami zaproponowali mu wcześniejszy wyjazd do Japonii, byle tylko ukrócić jego narzekania. Ale w życiu by się do tego Yuuri'emu nie przyznał.

Hiroko bardzo ucieszyła się na widok Victora, którego nazywała już swoim drugim synem. Kiedy z uśmiechem podawała im śniadanie zapytała, czy zamierzają iść na lodowisko. Rosjanin gwałtownie zaprzeczył, twierdząc, że musi pomóc w świątecznych przygotowaniach, ponieważ domownicy i bez tego mieli mnóstwo na głowie (w Japonii Boże Narodzenie nie jest dniem wolnym od pracy).

Dlatego całe przedpołudnie Victor i siłą rzeczy Yuuri, spędzili robiąc zakupy, sprzątając i pomagając Yuko na lodowisku (pani Katsuki wymyślała im coraz to nowe zadania, byle tylko utrzymać nadgorliwego Rosjanina z dala od kuchni. Wciąż pamiętała jak ostatnia jego wizyta w tym pomieszczeniu zakończyła się wizytą straży pożarnej.)

Po południu dostali za zadanie ubranie choinki i tu zaczęły się problemy. Yuuri starał się nadać temu jakiś sens, nie wieszać dwóch takich samych bombek obok siebie, zostawić łańcuchy na koniec, planował w którym miejscu zawieszą światełka, natomiast Victor... Victor łapał co mu wpadło w ręce i wieszał gdzie popadnie. Mimo wszystko robił to chyba według jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla nikogo poza nim samym konceptu, bo co jakiś czas stawał kilka kroków od drzewka, przyglądał mu się i zaczynał przewieszać niektóre ozdoby.

Powoli kończyli i Japończyk wyciągnął wielkie pudło ze złotą gwiazdą w środku. Na ten widok Nikiforov prychnął.

\- Przecież to ja, albo przynajmniej moje zdjęcie powinno się znajdować na czubku tej choinki. Jestem tutaj największą gwiazdą.

\- To sobie tam wejdź i siedź - mruknął Yuuri, ale na tyle cicho żeby mężczyzna go nie usłyszał.

Katsuki w końcu wziął w ręce gwiazdę i stanął na palcach aby założyć ją na czubek drzewka. Jednak choinka okazała się za wysoka i nadal brakowało mu kilku centymetrów do osiągnięcia celu.

Wtedy poczuł dotyk znajomych dłoni wokół bioder i po chwili jego stopy oderwały się od podłogi. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny Yuuri zapewne zacząłby krzyczeć, ale Victorowi ufał. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli Victor był jaki był, to nie upuści go na drzewko, niszcząc przy tym ich półtora godzinną pracę i obijając przy tym łyżwiarza.

Dlatego spokojnie i bez problemu założył gwiazdę na czubek, a gdy znów znalazł się na ziemi zrobił krok do tyłu, tak, że jego plecy ściśle przylegały do klatki piersiowej Rosjanina. Wtedy Victor odnalazł jego prawą dłoń, splótł ich palce i objął go w pasie. Stali tak przez chwilę przyglądając się ich małemu dziełu, po czym Nikiforov pocałował czubek głowy ukochanego i poszedł spytać przyszłej teściowej czy nie mógłby w czymś jeszcze pomóc.

Jedzenie wspólnej świątecznej kolacji nie było hołdowaną w domu Katsukich tradycją, dlatego każdy zjadł wtedy kiedy miał czas. Jednak wieczorem, po zamknięciu gorących źródeł, usiedli wszyscy razem żeby zjeść kurismasu keeki, które Hiroko i które, jak zarzekał się Victor, smakowało jak nie z tego świata.

Potem wymienili się drobnymi podarunkami i kiedy Mari i państwo Katsuki zajęli się rozmową, Yuuri, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, wręczył Victorowi pięknie zapakowany prezent.

\- Wesołych świąt Victor. I wszystkiego najlepszego.

Rosjanin starał się powoli rozpakować prezent, doceniając starania, które jego ukochany włożył w zapakowanie go, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. I kiedy usłyszał cichy chichot Yuuri'ego zdał sobie sprawę, że to na nic i po prostu rozerwał cały papier.

W środku zobaczył koszulkę z napisem ' ⭐ Russian star ⭐ ', oprawione w ramkę ich zdjęcie z zeszłorocznego duetu do 'Stay close to me' (zdjęcie było naprawdę ładne, fotograf idealnie uchwycił moment w którym dłoń Yuuri'ego znajdowała się na policzku Victora i obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy z miłością. Yuuri, który poprosił Pchichita o pomoc w znalezieniu idealnego zdjęcia nie chciał wiedzieć dlaczego i ile podobnych zdjęć ma jeszcze Chulanot.), okulary przeciwsłoneczne (Victor ostatnio połamał swoje ulubione) i kubek ze świątecznymi gwiazdkami i podobizną Makkachina.

\- Yuuri, to jest AMAZING! - wykrzyknął Victor, a oczy mu rozbłysły, kiedy spojrzał na Katsukiego. - Dziękuję. To najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem. - I pochylił się by pocałować narzeczonego w policzek.

\- Oh, to nic takiego - odpowiedział Yuuri, nadal z zaróżowionymi policzkami, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się piękny uśmiech. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Dobra, to teraz moja kolej - powiedział Victor, wręczając Yuuri'emu paczkę. - Nie miałem pomysłu co ci dać, bo w końcu masz mnie, swojego idola, wiec czego więcej ci trzeba?

Japończyk rzucił mu chmurne spojrzenie. Odkąd Victor niechcący odkrył całą kolekcję plakatów Yuuri'ego, ukrytą na dnie jego szafki, uwielbiał robić sobie z tego żarty. Nikiforov zaśmiał się perliście.

\- No już, prosiaczku, nie gniewaj się. Tylko żartowałem, otwieraj.

Katsuki delikatnie odwinął nieporadnie posklejany papier i jego oczom ukazały się... łyżwy. Ze złotymi płozami. Chłopak przez chwilę myślał, że Rosjanin oddał mu własne łyżwy, nawet jeśli wyglądały na nowe. Ale wtedy zauważył, że te na dole zamiast flagi Rosji, mają flagę Japonii.

\- Victor... - wyszeptał, nie mogąc wykrztusić nic więcej.

\- I jak? Podobają ci się? Stwierdziłem, że to fajny pomysł żebyśmy mieli takie same łyżwy. No wiesz, twoje złote obrączki i moje złote łyżwy to...

Chłopak nie dał mu skończyć. Upuścił łyżwy na podłogę i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, który Rosjanin bardzo chętnie odwzajemnił.

\- Vicia, ja... - zaczął Katsuki, odsuwając się od ukochanego, ale zostawiając swoje dłonie ułożone na jego kolanach. - Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję.

\- Wszystko dla mojego prosiaczka - odpowiedział Victor, trącając go w nos i posyłając mu jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów.

 

Kiedy późnym wieczorem leżeli już w łóżku i mieli zasypiać, Victor ułożył się na boku, tak żeby widzieć narzeczonego i zapytał:

\- Wszystko w porządku, Yuuri?

\- Tak? Tak sądzę - odpowiedział, zaskoczony Katsuki. - Dlaczego w ogóle pytasz?

\- Po prostu... zrobiłeś się jakiś milczący wieczorem, a w czasie kolacji byłeś taki zamyślony, że nawet nie zauważyłeś jak zacząłem ci podjadać z talerza i... nie wiem. Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko gra.

\- Oh... Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu... Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, ale trochę to smutne, że nie mogłeś spędzić więcej czasu w domu. I czuję, że to trochę moja wina - przyznał Yuuri, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt poza Nikiforowym ramieniem.

\- Yuuri, o czym ty mówisz? Przecież jestem w domu. Mój dom jest wszędzie tam, gdzie ty jesteś.

\- Victor... - wyszeptał Yuuri, wreszcie spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam dobrego kontaktu z rodzicami i to, że spędziłem z nimi nawet dwa dni to i tak sporo. A dużo bardziej cieszę się, że mogę być tutaj, bo ty jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Yuuri.

\- Ja ciebie też, kocham - odpowiedział Victor i położwszy dłoń na jego policzku, zaczął gładzić go kciukiem.

Yuuri zamknął oczy i przysunął się bliżej. Tej nocy zasnął bez problemu.

**Author's Note:**

> zredukowałam wątek urodzin victora do krótkiego 'wszystkiego najlepszego', ale po prostu nie miałam pomysłu jak go wpasować, chciałam napisać po prostu coś świątecznego, mam nadzieję, że mnie za to nie znienawidzicie  
> wesołych świąt, kochani x


End file.
